Zoe Taylor
Zoe Taylor is a main character in Bully, and is a member of the Townies clique. She was voiced by Molly Fox. Character Description Zoe has red hair cut to about shoulder length, and she dresses in punk-style clothing - a cropped white T-shirt with a skull on the front, and a denim skirt. During the winter months, shes adds a black leather jacket. Her school uniform consists of a white school shirt with an orange tartan skirt (a nod to her affiliation with the townies, who favor that color), and black lace gloves. She has a tattoo of cherries above her right hip, these can be seen only when she's in her townie outfit. An earlier version of Zoe found on Tyler Wilson's art shows her with a much heavier punk influence in her look. She has her hair in a mohawk, as well as facial piercings, and her skirt and shirt are both much skimpier. On the website she is said to be one of the Punks, supporting the argument that the Punks slowly evolved to become the Townies. Characteristics Zoe is one of the more down to earth people in the game. She and Jimmy seem to have a lot in common; they both come from tough home lives and tend to be credited as being troublemakers, but are both feisty, gutsy kids who enjoy fighting and are prepared to stand up to corruption. She seems to be intelligent and likes to read. She complains about how everyone in Bullworth is "fake", and has personal grudges against Mr. Burton and Tad Spencer. She also says she likes to date older men and junkies, thinking that they're more "romantic". Although she doesn't fight any better than any other girls, her dialogue while threatening and fighting indicates that she enjoys it a lot. Role in game Zoe was expelled from Bullworth after complaining about being sexually harrassed by Mr. Burton. This happened before Jimmy ever arrived at Bullworth. Zoe can be seen as early as Chapter 2, as she participates in the street Go-Kart Races, but she can't be interacted with. Jimmy first meets Zoe while wandering around Blue Skies Industrial Park, where they almost get in a fight when Zoe aggressively asks Jimmy what he's looking at. They hit it off pretty well after discovering their mutual dislike of Mr. Burton, and become friends during a revenge prank on him that involves using a driving mower to push the port-a-potty he's using down a hill. Later they go on a date of Zoe's choice - smashing up the inventory in Spencer Shipping Warehouse. When Jimmy's expelled and is looking for the Townies leader Edgar Munsen, Zoe helps Jimmy track Edgar down, at one point distracting the Townies so Jimmy can sneak past them. At the end of Chapter Five, Zoe is readmitted to Bullworth after Jimmy tells Dr. Crabblesnitch that she was unfairly expelled. Jimmy and Zoe kiss as the end credits roll. Trivia *Zoe can be seen as early as Chapter 2, as she participates in the street Go-Kart Races, but she can't be interacted with. *During the events of Chapter 5, she appears only in missions up until the mission Smash It Up is completed. Despite the fact that they're friends, she will be hostile to Jimmy. This is due to game mechanics. Any character Jimmy successfully kisses will treat Jimmy the same as if he had 100% faction standing with their clique. However, since Smash It Up doesn't end with a kiss, Zoe responds to Jimmy on the Townies faction, which at that time is well under 50%. *While enrolled at Bullworth, Zoe socialises with the Non clique students. External Links Zoe on Tyler's Art. Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe